Scorch
Scorch is the Phantom Beast General with the Spirit of the Avalon Dragon. He and the other Generals were brought to life, through the Crystal Eyes, by Jellica. However, instead of taking orders from her, they destroyed her and sword their allegiance to Dai Shi, and asked him to become their Phantom Beast King. In order to prove their loyalty, Dai Shi ordered the Generals to capture the Masters. Scorch was successful in capturing Master Swoop. With all three Masters captured, the Phantom Beast Generals used their power of Rinzin, and the Crystal Eyes to turn the Master's Animal Spirit Energy into the Evil Spirit Rangers. They expected Dai Shi to see their loyalty from capturing the Masters & using the Spirit Rangers, but all Dai Shi saw was incompetence in their failures. After Whiger was successful in stealing the Tiger Spirit from Casey, Dai Shi was ready to become the Phantom Beast King. By the generals bonding their spirits to Dai Shi, and he bonding his spirit to them, and the power of Rinzin, Dai Shi was morphed into his new Phantom Beast King armor. Upon the orders of Dai Shi, the three generals also used their power to morph Camille into a general as well. After Dai Shi ordering Camille be made a General, and Whiger being banished, Scorch and Snapper have begun questioning Dai Shi's powers to control the human he possess. Scorch has even begun sabotaging Camille's efforts, so to make sure that she does not gain higher ranking than Scorch & Snapper. When Scorch & Snapper realized that Camille was the reason the human Jarrod was still able to have some power over Dai Shi, they ordered the remaining three Phantom Beast Warriors to destroy Camille. But their plan failed, the real Jarrod came to Camille's rescue and saved her. Scorch and Snapper were then tangled in a battle with the Jungle Fury Rangers & Spirit Rangers, where they were barely able to escape. Upon returning to the temple, they found the Dai Shi had taken back complete control over Jarrod's body. Dai Shi told them never to disobey him again, and that the time of the final Beast War was approaching. Later, after Casey had helped Jarrod cast the spirit of Dai Shi out of his body, Dai Shi ordered Scorch and Snapper to go after Casey, Camille, and Jarrod. The generals went and did battle with the Rangers and their new allies. The Red Ranger and Lion Warrior fought against Scorch and together, they were able to beat him with a Lion Blast & a Blast from the Claw Cannon. But Scorch wasn't finished yet, he grew large, forcing the Rangers to their Zords. The Lion & Chameleon Warriors summoned their Zords as well, and together they all formed the Jungle Pride Charge Formation with Lion & Chameleon Power. This formation proved more than Scorch could handle and his was taken care of. The Rangers thought they had destroyed him, but Scorch still managed to survive and make his way back to the temple. He was then given the task to attacking Ocean Bluff with the Rinshi, so that the humans fear could give Dai Shi the last bit of power he needed. When he attacked the city, the Wolf & Rhino Rangers showed up to fight him, but they were not powerful enough. Scorch defeated them and then fought and beat Masters Phant, Swoop & Finn. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers arrived on the scene and took over for their friends and Masters. Together, the three Rangers fought and were able to use their Triple Claw attack to finally destroy General Scorch. In an attempt to destroy the Rangers & Masters, Dai Shi used his powers to open a door to the Spirit World, unleashing the worst of the worst monsters the Rangers had faced. The Rangers and Masters battle hard against the army, and in the end, thanks to the Masters attacking in their Animal Warrior Forms, were successful in destroy the Beast Army.